La veste
by MissDrey
Summary: Sarah Reese, ressent quelque chose pour le nouveau beau docteur, mais, ressentira-t-il la même chose? Traductions d'histoire. Fictions d'origine "The Jacket" dont l'auteur est "WhereIstheBlack". Fiction traduite.
1. La veste

**Bonjour, je tiens à vous préciser certaines choses, Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette fiction, mais juste la traductrice. J'essaierais de poster un chapitre par semaine, car la fiction est en cours d'écriture, il me faut en plus le temps de la traduire, le soir après le travail.**

 **Les personnages n'appartiennent ni à WhereIstheBlack ( l'auteur) ni à moi-même.**

 **Cette fiction et une RHEESE ( Rhodes/Reese) Chicago med.**

 **L'auteur est WhereIstheBlack dont vous pouvez retrouver la fiction "The Jacket" en anglais sur ce site.**

* * *

 **La veste**

Elle était si naïve. Tellement stupide. Bien sûr, elle devait être intéressée par le nouveau médecin. Mais pourquoi ? Ils ne savaient pas. Elle ne savait rien de lui…. Mais elle s'entait comme si c'était le cas. Il se déplaçait en sachant quoi faire où allait. Elle, de l'autre côté, se sentait complètement perdu.

Maintenant qu'elle et Joey avait rompu, et la question de la pathologie continué à la stressée, Tout ce qu'elle voulait était d'aller à son appartement, se rouler en boule et regarder Netflix.

Elle se dirigea vers le réservoir d'eau le plus proche et remplis son gobelet à moitié après une journée épuisante de travail. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle à maladroitement renversé une partie du liquide sur sa blouse. Elle se réprimanda mentalement, laissa tomber le gobelet dans la poubelle et se dirigea vers les toilettes des dames avant de rentrer dans le Dr Charles.

\- Reese ! je suis désolé, je ne vous ai pas vu. Il lui dit presque à bout de souffle comme la rencontre l'avait surpris. Il avait son portefeuille et son stéthoscope à la main, prêt à se diriger vers la sortie.

\- C'est bon Dr Charles, je n'ai pas fait attention sur l'endroit ou j'allais. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… dit-elle continuant son chemin.

\- ça va ? Lui demande t-il avec une certaine inquiétude, ce qui la stoppa.

Elle cligna deux fois des yeux, un peu confus.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle montrait à n'importe qui qu'elle avait des soucis. Pas parce qu'elle n'apprécié pas l'aide, mais parce qu'elle ne voulait déranger personne avec ses questions.

\- Je vérifie juste gamine. Il a répondu, bienveillant.

Sarah lui dit au revoir et a continué sa destination. Elle a remercié le ciel que les toilettes étaient vides. Elle n'a pas envie de faire parler les petits dès maintenant. Elle ne se sentait pas d'avoir une petite conversation en ce moment. Ca avait était un bon jour : Elle et le Dr Choi avaient travaillé dur sur un nouveau patient, mais en dépit de ses efforts d'aider à trouver un diagnostic et à rester sans attaches, elle a continué à gacher. Elle avait échoué en prescrivant les mauvais antibiotiques, ce qui n'a pas semblé bien pour un étudiant de quatrième année. Heureusement, le Dr Choi est intervenu et la corrigé à temps, mais elle savait qu'elle l'avait déçu…. Et surtout, elle s'était déçu elle-même. Elle continué à regarder la pathologie comme un choix approprié pour elle.

Après s'être nettoyé, elle quitta les toilettes, se dirigea vers le vestiaire, attrapa ses affaires, et se dirigea vers la sortie la plus proche.

Elle garée habituellement sa voiture au fond du parking, de sorte à ne pas avoir de problème au moment du démarrage…. Mais aujourd'hui, elle a désespérément voulu se garée près de l'entrée. Bien qu'on soit au milieu du mois de mai, nuit était glaciale et l'air froid lui fit regretter de ne pas apporter une veste avec elle.

Le bruit d'un claquement de coffre de voiture la fit sursauter. Elle se tourna vers le bruit, exhalant lentement ses yeux vis la silhouette du Dr Rhodes. Il avait changé sa blouse contre une veste en cuir noir, une chemise rouge et un jean gris. Sarah ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait l'air vraiment attrayant. Il l'a attrapé le regardant et sourit.

\- Hé, Reese, tu pars ? Il lui dit tout en jetant son manteau blanc sur le siège passager.

\- Um, oui. Je viens de finir ma garde. J'allais à ma voiture… Dit-elle en montrant ladite voiture essayant d'agir naturellement alors qu'elle bégaye sur ses paroles et qu'elle se réprimande mentalement.

\- Tu as des plans pour ce soir ?

Elle secoue la tête.

\- Dr Choi et moi allons au Molly, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Sarah ne voulait pas refusé son offre, mais après avoir examiné comment étaient les choses avec le Dr Choi en ce moment, elle a décidé qu'elle avait besoin d'être loin de lui, au moins jusqu'à demain.

\- C'est bon, j'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Regarder Netflix, ou quelque chose. Dit-elle en haussant els épaules.

Il sourit.

\- Il n'est que huit heures, tu sais ?

Elle sourit en retour tout en fronçant les sourcils légèrement et en regardant vers le bas.

Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiété.

\- Hey, tu vas bien ?

Sarah leva les yeux pour voir son expression inquiète.

\- C'était une longue journée. Elle a finalement répondu en soupirant et en se forçant un peu à sourire.

\- Ouai. Ça l'était.

Il a soudainement remarqué son frisson, pour lequel il a enlevé sa veste.

Comme elle l'a vu l'enlever, elle secoua nerveusement la tête.

\- Je vais bien, je vais partir de toute façon. S'il vous plaît, gardez….

\- T'as voiture est à l'autre bout du parking. Tu vas geler. Il termina.

Il lui prit ses affaires et les plaça sur son coffre. Il lui tendit la veste avec un petit sourire et croisa les bras, attendant qu'elle les mise.

Sarah se tenait là, stupéfaite.

\- Je ne part pas jusqu'à ce que je vois que tu la mise.

\- Sérieusement, ce n'est pas nécessaire. En plus.

\- Reese, Si tu ne le fais pas toi-même, fais le pour les patients. Qu'est qui se passera si tu attrape un rhume ? Tu vas infecter tout le monde. Il lui dit sachant que cela arriverait.

Et l l'a fait. Sarah n'a pas perdu de temps à ajuster le vêtement sur elle. Une fois qu'elle l'a mise et qu'elle a dégagé ses cheveux, elle leva les yeux vers Connor, qui souriait largement.

\- Quoi ? elle lui demanda confus.

\- Cela te va bien.

Sarah ne pouvait pas empêcher de se sentir rougir profondément, en remerciant la nuit d'être tombé, ça serait imperceptible.

\- Merci. Elle lui dit, rencontrant son regard.

\- Bien, je suppose qu'on se voit demain, alors. Il lui dit après lui avoir rendu ses affaires et être monté côté conducteur. J'ai confiance en toi, tu prends soin de la veste ? Il lui dit plus une question qu'une déclaration.

\- D'accord. Je veux dire oui. Je vais prendre soin d'elle… Répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Bien. C'est ma préféré.

Dr Rhodes lui dit au revoir, la laissant au milieu du parking, entouré par des centaines de véhicules vides. Il lui a fallu un certain temps pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, pour enfin se sourire. Elle a immédiatement remarqué que la veste avait une odeur distincte de cuir mélangé à du parfum. Son parfum.

Elle sourit en secouant la tête en marchant vers sa voiture, étreignant la veste contre elle, pensant que peut-être se jour n'a pas été si mal après tout.

* * *

 **Est-ce que ça vous a plus ? Des REVIEWS svp.**


	2. Bagel, gâteau et café

**Coucou les ami(e)s, J'espère que vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous? Voici le 2eme chapitre! On se "voit" la semaine pro! Bon week end et semaine à vous.**

 **Les personnages n'appartiennent ni à WhereIstheBlack ( l'auteur) ni à moi-même.**

 **Cette fiction et une RHEESE ( Rhodes/Reese) Chicago med.**

 **L'auteur est WhereIstheBlack dont vous pouvez retrouver la fiction "The Jacket" en anglais sur ce site.**

* * *

 **Bagel, gâteau et café.**

Le lendemain est devenu plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle avait été bipé et avait du venir plus tôt à cause d'un accident d'autobus scolaire. Son Biper n'arrêté pas. Elle s'habilla rapidement, attrapa ses affaires et les clés et quitta son appartement. Quand elle était à mi-chemin dans les escaliers, elle se frappa mentalement en se rappelant que la veste était resté sur le canapé.

Après quelques secondes de débat interne, elle à décidé que ne ferait pas machine arrière.

 _La veste peut attendre._ Elle conclu rapidement en allant à sa voiture. Elle était déjà en retard et elle savait qu'elle serait réprimandée pour cela.

Dès qu'elle a mis le pied dans les urgences, elle sentit une vague de stress et d'émotion l'a frappée en voyant le chaos qui s'y passait : les enfants blessés, les pleurs, les médecins entassés dans la pièce, les patients sur les civières, des infirmières en cours d'exécution courant dans toutes les directions. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester à l'écart. Elle devait aider.

Elle a rapidement mis ses affaires de côté, ajusté sa blouse blanche et lavé ses mains. Elle s'est approché d'April qui était presque à cheval sur un garçon qui a refusé l'intervention et a continué ses lamentations malgré les paroles calmes d'April, en essayant de le détendre.

-Que puis-je faire pour aider ? elle a demandé à bout de souffle.

-Dr Rhodes va en chirurgie, ils auront probablement besoin d'aide. Elle répondit dédaigneusement, toute son attention sur le garçon en face d'elle.

Sarah n'a pas perdu de temps en se dirigeant vers les salles d'opération. Une fois qu'elle est arrivée là, elle a vu le Dr Rhodes, Maggie et plusieurs médecins et infirmières essayant d'arrêter l'hémorragie sur l'épaule d'un homme. Une barre de métal l'avait percé d'un côté à l'autre.

-Que s'est-il passé ici ? elle demanda doucement à Maggie en mettant ses gants.

-Le chauffeur est le plus touché. Je veux que tu aide à stabiliser son rythme cardiaque. Deux doses de disopyramide. Répondit un médecin blond froidement, que Sarah ne connaissait pas.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais fit comme on lui a dit et a ajouté le médicament dans l'IV. Le conducteur a cessé de respirer aussi vite et c'est instantanément détendu.

-J'ai besoin d'une radio de sa poitrine, dès que possible. Trouvez exactement ce saignement. A ajouté le médecin à l'une des infirmières, qui sont partit précipitamment.

-Nous allons le mettre sur son dos avant de l'emmener à l'étage. A déclaré le Dr Rhodes, son regard sur la blessure de l'homme, et il tendit la main pour recevoir un couteau électrique.

Sarah qui a instantanément reconnu la fraise.

-Oh, allez-vous utiliser le…

-Oui, il l'utilise. Pouvez-vous tenir le patient stable, s'il vous plaît ? Merci. Interrompit le docteur blond avec arrogance.

Sarah a rencontré le regard de Maggie, qui ne semblait pas du tout satisfait du comportement de la blonde vers Sarah. Sarah ferma les yeux une fois, comme si elle essayait de lui dire qu'elle allait bien.

Dr Rhodes coupa la barre, afin que le patient puisse se reposer sur son dos, mis la pièce de côté.

-Ok, Nous allons le retourner sur le dos, doucement, à mon compte. 1..2..3. A trois, le médecin, Rhodes, Maggie et Reese l'on bougé.

-Ok, nous allons commencer à le rafistoler. Débutant, installé une voie fémorale.

Elle savait qu'elle lui avait délibérément demandait de le faire car elle sentit une pression du au regard qu'elle lui lançait dans le cou. Elle connaissait la procédure, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas échoué à nouveau. Elle a donc soigneusement placé les matériaux sur le dessus des feuilles et a commencé à déplier ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle n'était même pas à mi-chemin quand elle sentit être poussé de côté.

-Je l'ai. Dit le médecin blond, irritée.

Sarah recula et déglutit. Elle pensait qu'elle avait bien fait… mais ce médecin ne semble pas avoir remarqué ses efforts.

Elle a remarqué que Maggie commencé à s'énerver à ce sujet, mais Sarah savait très bien que ce ne fut pas le moment ni l'endroit pour commencer un argument. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du Dr Rhodes, qui également regardé agacé l'intervention soudaine et dure.

-Reese. Il l'appela. Viens ici et aide moi à stabilisé le bout de verre.

Sarah se rendit immédiatement à son côté et est entré dans l'action, en utilisant ses doigts.

-Un mauvais coup sur le chemin, et il pourrait avoir une hémorragie massive. Il dit calmement mais fermement.

Le regard de Sarah a brièvement quitté ce qu'elle faisait et fixa le Dr Rhodes. Il avait l'air assez confiant pour la laisser faire, et elle a décidé de ne pas le laisser tomber. Il lui a fait confiance. Et voilà tout ce qu'elle avait besoin.

Les heures passent, et les patients du bus scolaire, un par un, ont été pris en charge jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus. Sarah nettoyé son front avec le dos de sa manche et repoussa quelques cheveux de son visage. Ils avaient pris soin de patients pour les douze dernières heures, sans aucun temps pour se reposer. Elle se sentait faible, étourdi et faim.

Elle a décidé d'aller à la cafétéria s'assoir pendant un certain temps. Une fois assise elle pourra soupirer. Il n'y avait presque pas de places vides pour elle, à cause des familles des enfants qui les occupaient. Elle repéra le Dr Manning qui était en train de lire et de manger un sandwich discrètement seul dans l'un des coins les plus reculés, alors elle s'y dirigea.

-Puis-je te joindre ? Il n'y as pas d'autre place vide.

Dr Manning rapidement leva les yeux de son livre.

-Hey, Reese, bien sûr, assis-toi. Elle lui fit signe de s'assoir en face d'elle.

Une fois assise, elle posa son visage sur des paumes et soupira.

-C'était une journée d'enfer, hein ? déclara Nathalie avec un faible sourire.

Sarah hocha la tête sans bouger de sa position.

-As-tu mangé quelque chose ?

-J'étais sur le point. Qu'est-ce que tu manges ? Dit Sarah croisant ses bras sur la table.

-PB et J.

-Je croyais qu'ils ne faisaient plus ça ici ? On n'est pas sensé montré l'exemple en mangeant un repas sain ? répondit Sarah presque à voix basse.

-Je suppose que je dois privilégier les envies de femme enceinte. Elle lui dit en riant et en posant une main sur son ventre.

Sarah sourit.

-Combien de temps jusqu'à l'accouchement ?

-Quatre semaines. Je ne peux pas sérieusement attendre qu'il naisse.

-Tu l'aime vraiment. Conclu Sarah, souriante.

-Oui, et je veux être en mesure de dormir à nouveau sur mon ventre, dormir sur le dos est ennuyeux.

Elles rient toutes les deux.

-Qu'est qui est si drôle ici ? Dit Will, prenant une chaise, tournant la chaise pour qu'il puisse se reposer sur le dossier.

-Trucs de femmes, Dr Halstead, Vous ne comprendriez pas. Menti Nathalie toujours en riant.

-Bien, Dr Manning, Il étendit le nom. Enfaites je ne suis pas sur de vouloir savoir.

Ils ont continué à parler pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que Sarah sente son estomac avoir faim, elle se leva donc.

-Je vais chercher quelque chose à manger. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'entre vous voulez quelque chose ?

-En fait, nous partons. Will et moi avons…..un rendez-vous pour assister à…

Ouais, un rendez-vous comme un rencard, pensa Sarah.

-Ok, je vous vois demain alors.

-Prends soin de toi, Reese. Dit Will.

Elle vu la ligne de la cafétéria et a décidé qu'il serait plus rapide si elle a commandé quelque chose dans la petite boutique de nourriture près de l'hôpital. Son esprit rejoué les événements de ce jour-là tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie ? Comment cet horrible médecin l'avait traitée, comment le Dr Rhodes lui avait fait confiance pour la procédure… Elle lui en était reconnaissante.

-Hé Reese.

Elle se retourna au son de sa voix. Il portait un pyjama bleu et son stéthoscope pendu à son cou.

-Hé Dr Rhodes.

Il lui sourit avec bienveillance.

-Comment –vas-tu ?

-Je vais…. bien ? Elle lui mentit. Elle était encore un peu ému par tous ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui.

Connor regarda Sarah incrédule.

-Sarah, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Que ce que Zanetti à fait n'était pas correct. Elle était en colère contre moi et a essayé de me faire payer à travers vous, je suis désolé.

Sarah se tenait tranquille.

-Pourquoi est-elle en colère contre vous ? Et pourquoi s'en prend t-elle à moi ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle peut –être un peu spécial, parfois.

-Spécial, hein ? Elle lui tourna le dos et croisa les bras, essayant de se concentrer sur la carte du menu. Elle le sentit se tenir à ses côtés.

-Au moins laissez- moi t'offrir n'importe quoi. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour ce qui c'est passé.

-Vous avez déjà fais quelques choses quand vous m'avez appelé pour vous aider. Elle lui dit détendu. Pas besoin de m'offrir quoi que ce soit. Elle le regarda et vit la sincérité.

-Allez, dis moi ce que tu veux ?

Elle soupira et regarda le menu. Elle savait qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber.

-Une salade verte ?

Connor sourit, amusé et secoua la tête.

-Sérieusement ? Tous ce que tu veux c'est une salade verte ?

-Oui, une petite.

Connor se mit à rire et commanda, mais à la surprise de Sarah, il commanda quelque chose de complètement différent.

-Puis-je avoir un bagel jambon/fromage, pas de bacon, un café à la menthe avec la crème fouettée, un morceau de gâteau au chocolat, et une petite salada verte ?

L'homme hocha la tête et prépara la commande.

-J'espère que ce que vous avez demandé est pour vous ? Prévenu Sarah.

Connor lui fis un clin d'œil une fois la nourriture arrivé et remis l'argent à l'employé.

-Désolé. Je viens de manger. Mais avant que Sarah puisse protester, il couru vers l'hôpital.

\- Autre chose Mlle ? demanda l'homme, mais Sarah regardait toujours vers l'endroit ou Rhodes avait disparu, un petit sourire sur son visage.

\- Non. J'ai tous ce que j'ai besoin. Merci.

Après avoir quitté l'hôpital, l'étudiante en médecine de quatrième année est arrivée, épuisé dans son appartement. Dès qu'elle arriva, son téléphone vibra, ce qui lui déclencha un gémissement, mais instantanément devint plus alerte quand elle vu le nom de l'expéditeur. Elle glissa son pouce sur l'écran et un petit message apparu.

Tu as toujours ma veste préférée.

Sarah répondit rapidement.

Je suis désolé. Je l'ai oublié dans mon appartement ce matin. Je vous la rapporte demain.

Elle jeta son téléphone loin, remplit un verre de fin rouge et se dirigea vers son canapé. Elle entendit son téléphone vibrer de nouveau, et tendit la main vers lui. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire largement a la vu du message, mais ne répondit pas en retour, afin de se laisser dériver au loin sur le canapé.

Pas de précipitation.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous plait toujours? à la semaine prochaine!**


	3. Conseil et Baby-Shower

**Bonjour, je tiens à vous préciser certaines choses, Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette fiction, mais juste la traductrice. J'essaierais de poster un chapitre par semaine, car la fiction est en cours d'écriture, il me faut en plus le temps de la traduire, le soir après le travail.**

 **Les personnages n'appartiennent ni à WhereIstheBlack ( l'auteur) ni à moi-même.**

 **Cette fiction et une RHEESE ( Rhodes/Reese) Chicago med.**

 **L'auteur est WhereIstheBlack dont vous pouvez retrouver la fiction "The Jacket" en anglais sur ce site.**

 **PS: Lors de notre traditionnel 14juillet, un attentat à été ENCORE perpétré en FRANCE plus précisément à NICE. Je tiens donc à apporté mon soutien aux familles des victimes, ainsi que mon soutien au force de l'ordre (Police, gendarmes, militaires, premier secours, médecins...) #PrayforNice #PrayforFrance #NICE06 #PrayfortheWorld #Jesuisépuisé.**

* * *

 **Conseil et Baby-Shower**

Le lundi matin arriva avec facilité. Il n'y avait presque pas de nouveaux patients depuis l'incident du bus, et Sarah ne devait venir ce jour-là que pour vérifier les résultats de laboratoire. Elle prit une longue douche, pensant qu'elle avait de moins en moins de temps pour prendre sa décision pour la pathologie. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, laissant l'eau les tremper. Il est vrai qu'elle s'était sentie plus confiante depuis que le Dr Rhodes l'avait appelée, mais elle avait encore peur. Elle s'était toujours imaginée comme une personne de laboratoire. Et maintenant, tout à coup, il y avait un médecin qui la poussait dans une direction complètement différente, poussant ses sentiments à ce mélangé. Elle ne savait plus où aller. Elle savait qu'elle exigeait trop d'elle-même, mais elle avait toujours été comme ça. Elle devait toujours donner le meilleur d'elle-même.

Elle soupira et sortit de la douche. Elle se rhabilla comme dans un état second, pris un café infusé, ses affaires et la veste en cuir, et partit. Elle avait dormi seulement quatre heures, ce qu'il contribué à la faire encore plus stressée. Elle ferma les yeux, les serrant fort un instant, avant de les ouvrir à nouveau, en essayant de rester éveillé, elle pris une gorgé de son café, et continua de conduire.

Elle arriva à l'hôpital qui était bondé, comme d'habitude, entrant aucun patient. Cet endroit ne se reposait jamais. Ne dormait jamais.

Elle se précipita vers les vestiaires gardant en tête le laboratoire. Contrairement aux autres secteurs de l'hôpital, Sarah aimait passer du temps au laboratoire. Il était toujours très calme et précis. Rien ne pouvait aller mal là-bas. Elle devait seulement calculer des portions exactes et ajoutez les bonnes bactéries ou des produits chimiques dans les échantillons. La structure avait un processus, contrairement à la manipulation d'un patient, ou tout était nouveau et inattendu.

Elle a continué à se dirigé vers les vestiaires mais à presque heuré quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui rendait sa gorge sèche et qui faisait battre son cœur comme si il allait éclater à tout instant.

-Attention, Reese. Il lui dit en attrapant son coude avec sa main l'empêchant de tomber.

-Dr Rhodes. Désolé…. Je ….Ici. Elle marmonna après avoir organisé dans sa tête ce qu'il fallait dire en essayant de respirer normalement.

Connor la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Souriant.

-Ici ?

Elle secoua la tête et lui rendis sa veste.

-Ta veste. Je les ramenais.

Sarah aurait pu jurer qu'elle l'avait vu perdre un peu son sourire, mais cela à était couvert par un rapide grand sourire.

-Content que cela ai pu aider. Il lui dit après l'avoir jeté par-dessus son épaule.

Sarah se força à sourire puis continua à marcher, seulement pour être arrêté par son coude à lui.

-Hey, qu'est qui ne vas pas ?

Sarah leva les yeux vers lui, ennuyé, et délivra son bras de son emprise.

-Qu'est que tu…. ?

-Reese, je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il dit sur de lui.

Sarah fit un pas en arrière, bouleversé, et croise les bras. Elle regarda le sol.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Il insisté, en se rapprochant d'elle.

Sarah refusé de le regarder. Elle savait que sa volonté s'écroulerait alors si elle le faisait. Elle avait passé une grande partie de son temps à essayer de repousser cette question, jusqu'à maintenant, et ça allait très bien. Elle pourrait y réfléchir plus tard. Elle ne voulait déranger personne avec quelque chose qui n'était vraiment pas si important. Ce n'était même pas quelque chose qui devrait être inquiétant.

-Reese. Est-ce à propos de la pathologie ?

Sa voix sévère et inquiet lui fit enfin lever la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Il eu l'ai visiblement surpris. Il ne bougeait pas et elle non plus. Elle se sentit honteuse et accablé par toutes ses pensées dans sa tête. Elle sentit qu'elle devait partir.

Connor prévu cela, alors il parla rapidement.

-Viens avec moi ? Je veux te montrer quelque chose.

-Dr Rhodes, je ne peux pas, je dois….

-S'il te plait.

Il ne la pas implorer ou plaider. Il a juste dit, en fermant les yeux, de sa voix grave.

Sarah soupira, mordant l'intérieur de sa joue, et le regarda à nouveau.

-Où ?

-Ils étaient arrivés au cinquième étage. Il l'avait emmené dans l'une des chambres de comateux. Quand elle a regardé à travers la vitre, elle a vu un adolescent couché sur le lit d'hôpital. Il y avait des fleurs fraîches sur chacune des tables de chevet, montrant évidemment qu'il avait des visites fréquentes.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? Elle lui dit en le regardant. Il avait l'air tendu.

-C'est un de mes anciens patients. Lui dit-il sans la regarder. Quand j'étais un étudiant en médecine, à peine plus âgé que toi, ce gamin est arrivé à l'hôpital, rien de bien compliqué : Il avait une infection de l'oreille, une éruption cutanée, un rhume et un mal de tête. Je devais trouver un diagnostique… mais les symptômes ont commencé à empirer dans l'heure. Ses défenses étaient si bas, que je n'arrivais pas à le stabilisé.

Sarah le regarder, calme et sereine

-C'était une tumeur rare du cerveau. Au moment où j'ai pensé à ça, les dommages étaient inopérables. Il soupira lourdement. Il est tombé dans le coma.

Sarah n'a pas dit un mot. Elle a juste continué à regarder à travers la vitre.

-Je ne savais pas comment la traiter à l'époque. Le poids de ce qui est arrivé me hante chaque jour et soir. Il fit une pause. Un jour ou s'est parents lui rendait visite, je savais que je devais présenter mes excuses. Je ne savais même pas ce que je devais leur dire. J'ai frappé à la porte de la chambre et je me suis retrouver en face d'eux. Moi, le médecin qui n'a pas sauvé leur fils. Son père m'a regardait, à posé une main sur mon épaule, et à simplement dit : « fils, c'est bon, il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire. On te pardonne ».

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Parce que tu auras des bons et des mauvais jours, Reese. Il lui dit en la regardant. Tu auras les pires épreuves que personne n'aura jamais à passer. Tu auras à prendre des décisions très difficiles. Mais tu en seras très capable. Tu es forte et intelligentes, et prête pour ce travail. C'est normal d'avoir peur des gens. C'est normal d'avoir peur d'échoué. Ce qui n'est pas bien, c'est de prendre la voie facile. Ne part pas. Reste, et continue d'aider autant de personnes.

Sarah resta calme, ses bras autour d'elle. Personne n'a jamais était aussi véridique et sincère envers elle. Personne ne s'était ouvert à elle comme il le lui avait fait.

-Pourquoi tu t'en soucie autant ? Que je reste ou parte ?

Elle le vit hésiter une fraction de seconde.

-Parce que je sais que tu peux le faire ; et nous avons besoin de plus de gens comme toi.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Sarah essuya ses yeux. Il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à s'enfuir au loin comme elle le faisait. Elle avait encore beaucoup de chose à penser, mais les mots de Connor l'avaient certainement aidé.

-Je te remercie.

La fin de journée arriva, et Sarah était prête à partir chez elle. Elle se sentait plus calme maintenant. Plus centré. Elle passa par les urgences et repéra April, qui lui fit signe avec sa main de venir.

-Hé April.

-Shhhh, fille, tu n'as pas entendu cela de moi, d'accord ?

Sarah fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est que c'est ?

-Apparemment, il y a quelque chose entre le Dr Halstead et Dr Manning ? elle chuchota presque agressive.

Sarah secoua la tête en souriant.

-April, ce n'est pas une nouvelle…

-Pourquoi tu me la pas dit ? Elle lui dit surprise, la frappant avec le dossier d'un patient.

-Hey ! Je ne savais pas non plus ! Je viens juste de le découvrir.

-Bien de toute façon. Ce n'est pas rapport. J'ai entendu que le Dr Halstead, avait dit au Dr Charles, puis au Dr Choi, suivi du Dr Rhodes….

-April, viens en au faites.

Elle leva les yeux et eu un sourire pincé.

-Ils ont préparé une Baby-Shower pour le Dr Manning !

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi je ne le savais pas ? elle dit confuse.

-Maggie vient de me le dire. Aujourd'hui neuf heures, chez le Dr Rhodes.

Sarah sentit son sang dans ses articulations.

-Chez le Dr Rhodes ?

-Oui, c'est si gentil à lui, non ?

-Oui. Elle lui répondit. Elle c'était toujours demandée à quoi ressemblait sa maison, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieuse à ce sujet.

-On se voit là-bas, alors ? dit April.

-Bien-sûr….Je crois que je vais rentrer à la maison me changer. Dit-elle en souriant. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus heureuse que ce matin, et elle savait qu'une petite fête ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.

Une fois qu'elle se soit rendu à son appartement, elle prit une douche, pour enlevé l'odeur de l'hôpital. Elle enfila une petite robe rouge, et garda ses cheveux lâché, mais elle ne se maquilla que légèrement. Elle prit ensuite son téléphone.

 _Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de la Baby-Shower ?_ Elle envoyer un SMS à Connor, curieuse.

Son téléphone vibra presque instantanément.

 _J'ai oublié ? Pardon. J'étais trop occupé à te convaincre de rester :)_

Elle sourit et secoua la tête.

 _Bien. Dois-je apportez quelque chose ? Elle regarda l'heure ; vingt heure quinze._

Le téléphone vibra à nouveau. _Tout est ok._

Cela étant dit, et après avoir demandé son adresse, Sarah regagna sa voiture et démarra. Il lui fallu quinze minutes pour arriver à la maison. Elle était blanche, avec des touches de bois. Elle avait l'air moderne et un peu cher pour elle, alors elle à revérifier si elle était arrivé à la bonne adresse. Une fois qu'elle eu vérifiée, elle se gara, autour de la maison, de sorte que sa voiture ne soit pas visible, et sonna.

Connor ouvrit la porte et le souffle de Sarah se stoppa dans sa gorge. Il était vêtu d'une chemise noire et d'un pantalon gris. Si elle ne s'était jamais sentie attirée par lui, ce n'est rien comparé à la façon dont il avait l'air en ce moment.

Connor semblait aussi transpercé par elle. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux et portait une robe rouge. Elle avait l'air un peu plus âgé, que ce qu'elle était vraiment. Beaucoup plus mature et centrée. Elle avait l'air confiant.

-Tu es belle. Il dit enfin.

Les mots la sorti de sa transe, et elle rougit, d'un rouge profond. Connor semblait le remarquer et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

-Viens, entre. Il dit, se déplaçant sur le côté, la laissant passer.

-Les autres ne vont pas tarder.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner, il répondit, pas avant de lui avoir dit de faire comme à la maison. Mais comment pourrait-elle ? Sa « maison » était seulement composée d'une cuisine, une chambre, un salon et salle de bains. Elle n'a certainement pas une arrière-cour fantaisiste, un bar ou un balcon. Elle a continué à regarder avec crainte se qui l'entourait, en essayant de prendre tout cela. Elle a repéré Will, venant de l'une des chambres, tenant une boîte de ballons et de décorations.

-Hey Reese, peux-tu… ? Il lui montra la boîte.

-Bien-sûr ! Elle l'aida à organiser toutes les choses qu'il avait apportées.

-C'était Choi et Maggie. Dit Connor en mettant son téléphone dans sa poche arrière.

-Ils arrivent dans quinze minutes.

Sarah hocha la tête.

-J'écris à April.

Will les laissa un moment, pour aller récupérer le gâteau qui était encore dans sa voiture.

Après que tout était réglé, Sarah continua de regarder autour d'elle.

-Tu aimes ? dit Connor, remarquant sa curiosité, revenant de la cuisine avec un verre de vin pour elle.

-C'est incroyable, Depuis combien de temps vis-tu ici ?

-Quelques années. Lui dit-il, lui tendant le verre. Elle en prit une gorgée et savoura le goût sur ses lèvres une seconde, ce vin était exquis.

Elle leva les yeux de son verre et rencontra le regard de Connor, lorgnée ses lèvres. Mais après une seconde, il la regarda droit les yeux. Elle se senti bizarre et se racla un peu la gorge, mais ne recula pas.

-Je suppose que je devrais te remercier encore une fois. Ce que tu m'as dit plus tôt… Je sais que ça n'a pas était facile pour toi. Cela m'a vraiment aidé… alors… je te remercie. Elle dit, bégayant sur ses mots.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il dit avec un petit sourire, la regardant toujours dans les yeux.

Ils étaient à quelques centimètres de distance, et Sarah pensait que le temps c'était arrêté. Ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls. Se cherchant. Mais elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle se sentait comme en transe. Comme si elle était dans une autre dimension. Perdu dans ses yeux. Il regarda brièvement de nouveau ses lèvres…

Le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre les fit sursauter. Will entré, fredonnant joyeusement, le gâteau dans ses mains. Connor se racla la gorge et recula, en lui donnant un coup d'œil avant de l'aider à poser le gâteau sur le comptoir.

Sarah regardé dans le vide, confuse, « Que venait-il de se produire ? » ou plus précisément : « Que ce serait-il produit si Will était pas arrivé ? ».

La porte sonna à nouveau, interrompant ses pensées, révélant Maggie et le Dr Choi ainsi que le Dr Charles.

-Ou est April ?

-Elle arrive avec le Dr Manning. Tout cela fait partie du plan.

Soudain, la porte sonna une fois de plus. Connor se hâta d'éteindre les lumières et la voix de Will chuchotant que tous le monde se cachent derrière le canapé, plaçant les deux mains sur elle pour qu'elle puisse maintenir en équilibre. Sa main droite toucha quelque chose et se rétracta rapidement, incapable de voir.

-C'est juste moi. Dit Connor, amusé.

Une fois la porte ouverte, les lumières allumées, montra une Nathalie très confuse et une April Rayonnante.

-Surprise !

Nathalie cria instantanément, puis se mit à rire, ce qui provoqua le fous rire chez tous le monde, inclus Sarah.

-Les gars ! Qu'est-ce que… ? Je pensais que quelqu'un s'était cassé quelque chose ! Elle dit, mettant une main protectrice sur son ventre. Will s'approcha d'elle, en riant, la portant, la tenant contre lui, la faisant la rire, elle commença à le frappé légèrement sur le bras pour qui la descende.

Sarah contemplait la scène avec joie. Elle remarqua que Connor la regardait brièvement, et elle e regardait à travers la pièce. Il leva son verre vers elle, elle fit de même, en profitant du moment, repoussant, pour l'instant, les doutes et les confusions qui remplissaient sa tête.

* * *

 **Dois-je continué ou pas? Pas de reviews...):**


	4. L'incident

**Bonjour, voici le 4ème chapitre de cette histoire.**

 **Merci à "Clarke" pour cette reviews :) Je trouve moi aussi qu'il n'y a pas assez de fiction sur Sarah et Connor. J'espère que tu vas adoré cette suite.**

 **Je traduis cette histoire dont l'auteur est WhereIstheBlack dont vous pouvez retrouver la fiction "The Jacket" en anglais sur ce site.**

 **Les personnages n'appartiennent ni à WhereIstheBlack ( l'auteur) ni à moi-même.**

 **Cette fiction et une RHEESE ( Rhodes/Reese) Chicago med**

* * *

 **L'incident**

La Baby-Shower avait fini tard. A 2h du matin, Sarah était épuisée, et estimé que si elle voulait se rendre au travail à temps, elle avait besoin de partir et de repos. Même si elle avait peu bu, elle et tout le monde savait très bien les risques de conduire sous l'influence de l'alcool et en voyait les conséquences presque tous les jours à l'hôpital, elle demande à April si elle pouvait la reconduire chez elle.

Une fois arrivés à son appartement, Sarah, sachant qu'April habitait à une demi-heure de chez elle, insista pour qu'April reste, se qu'elle accepta. Avec le temps elles s'étaient rapprochées toute les deux et semblés être de bon amies.

Le lendemain matin, Sarah à été agréablement réveillé par l'odeur de jus d'orange frais et de crêpes. Elle se leva de son lit, chancelante, mis ses lunettes et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine comme un zombie. April été éveillé et prête pour la journée, fredonnant heureuse une chanson de Taylor Swift. Elle portait sa tenue de course et les chaussures et avait les cheveux coiffés en une queue de cheval, laissant Sarah se demandé exactement comment et à quel moment elle avait laissé pour une course matinale. Dès qu'April plaça un morceau de bacon dans une poêle, Sarah fronça son nez et retenu une nausée.

-Rappel-moi pour tu n'aimes pas le bacon, honnêtement fille, tu ne sais pas ce que tu manque. Dit April en souriant une fois qu'elle l'avait repéré du coin de l'œil.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit…c'est comme une ficelle de graisse. Et d'ailleurs, tu ne finiras pas te sentir comme elle toute la journée. Elle lui répondu en ouvrant les fenêtres.

April haussa les épaules.

-Ta perte.

April mis la nourriture sur un petit plateau et s'installa sur le sofa, suivi par l'étudiante en médecine.

-Au faites, tu dois me dire ce qui est exactement arrivé hier, les yeux de la lune ?

Sarah se figea.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Allez, fille. Lui à-t-elle dit en roulant des yeux. J'ai pu voir les étincelles exsudées dans l'air entre toi et le Dr Rhodes. Elle lui dit la bouche à moitié pleine, en bougeant ses doigts comme si elle répandait de la poussière de lutin.

Sarah passa sa main dans ses cheveux et appuya son visage sur ses paumes. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui se passait, mais elle savait ce dont April parlait.

-Sérieux, je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe. Je viens de découvrir….. que je l'aime depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Mais je ne le connais pas, April. Je sais à peine pourquoi il est ici avec nous à l'hôpital. Comment puis-je aime quelqu'un que je connais à peine ?

-Bien, comment ne peux tu pas ? Il est gentil, honnête, un excellent médecin…. Et sexy.

Sarah rigola et frappa gentiment sur le bras d'April, qui glapit un peu à en renverser son jus d'orange sur le tapis.

-Mais sérieusement, c'est un bon gars. Tu ne le connais pas bien, mais voit comment la relation se construit. Apprendre à connaître l'autre personne et avoir des expériences avec lui, bon ou mauvaise.

Sarah continua à regarder le sol, à réfléchir sur ce que l'infirmière venait de dire.

-Écoute, je sais que quand Joey t'as quitté, tu as était blessé… mais ça fait des mois maintenant. Elle lui dit avec sympathie, en prenant la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Ce n'est pas tous le monde qui vont agir comme lui a pu le faire, c'est normal de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu dois juste donner cette chance à une autre personne.

Sarah leva les yeux de leurs mains, scrutant son visage.

-Depuis quand es-tu devenu sentimentale ?

April ria.

-Je suis une infirmière. Nous devons être sentimentales parfois. Tu devrais essayer un jour. Il ouvre ton esprit. Dit-elle en plaisantant.

Sarah leva les yeux, mais sourit en remerciement. April lui fit un clin d'œil, et toute les deux continuèrent de profiter de leur petit-déjeuner.

Une fois qu'elles sont arrivées à l'hôpital, chaque femme alla à sa zone principale, et se mit au travail. Parce qu'elle était encore une étudiante en médecine, Sarah passa plusieurs heures aux urgences, s'occupant des patients entrant et d'aider à la physiothérapie. Ce jour n'était pas différent des autres.

Sarah arriva à la salle des urgences et s'occupa des nouveaux patients. Elle repéra le Dr Manning, qui lui fit signe pendant qu'elle passait. C'était bizarre, mais elle se sentait en quelque sort inclus parmi les autres médecins. Elle avait évidemment beaucoup à apprendre encore, mais c'était bien que les choses commencent à changer. Elle frissonna involontairement en se rappelant la première semaine, ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait commencé à travailler à l'hôpital. Autrement dit, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive et qu'il commence à changer tout et tout le monde.

-Ce médecin sur est sexy, hein ?

Sarah cligna des yeux quand elle a entendu ce que l'homme avait dit. Elle était avec lui depuis quinze minutes maintenant et elle reconnaissait certainement qu'il était sous une sorte de substance. Son regard était sale et il empestait la sueur et quelque chose que Sarah ne pouvais identifier. Ses yeux rouges injectés de sang la regardé agressivement, comme s'il exigé une réponse. Il a ensuite de nouveau regardé vers Nathalie de haut en bas comme si elle était un morceau de viande.

-Est-elle célibataire ?

Sarah grimaça intérieurement.

-Elle est mariée. Elle a mentit. En faites, elle a trois enfants et un autre en route. Elle a ajouté, dans l'espoir que peut-être cela stopperait l'homme.

-Euh, je suppose que ça importe. Une salope avec un visage comme ça…. Personne n'en voudrait. Il dit pâteux.

Sarah à été légèrement surpris par l'insulte, mais à gardé son calme et continué à vérifier sa tension artérielle.

-Alors combien de salope comme vous travaillent ici ?

Sarah se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue.

-Je préfère que vous gardiez votre langage monsieur… Mais elle fut interrompue par son rire.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Vous vous mettez dans cette position. Une femme doit rester à la maison et attendre son mari. Elle a seulement besoin de laver la vaisselle chaque fois que c'est nécessaire.

-Bien, si nous étions à la maison, personne ne prendrais soin de vous en ce moment. Sarah ne pu s'empêcher de cracher en retour. Elle était en colère, et elle savait qu'en le montrant, l'homme l'avait remarqué aussi.

-Les hommes peuvent le faire. Vous savez, de _vrais_ médecins. En faite, je veux un vrai médecin, par une infirmière. Paresseuse.

-Je ne suis pas une infirmière.

-Non, vous être une maigre salope. Maintenant, allez me chercher un docteur.

Sarah serra sa mâchoire.

-Monsieur, il n'y a pas d'autres médecins disponibles. Si vous voulez bien me laisser…..

-J'ai dit, allez me chercher un médecin. Il dit, commençant à se lever.

-Monsieur, Rester allongé. Elle l'averti, effrayé en reculant.

-Êtes-vous entrain de me dire quoi faire ? Aucune femme stupide ne me commande.

Il la regarda, ses yeux étaient si brillants que Sarah n'étaient pas sur qu'il pouvait voir. Elle le vit prendre un scalpel et le diriger vers elle, comme si elle était une menace pour lui. A ce stade, les infirmières et les patients ont tous regardé la scène se passer rapidement et ont appelé la sécurité.

Elle recula, ses mains levées en alerte et quelques larmes coulaient librement, mais son expression sévère ne changea pas. Si elle montrait la peur, il n'y avait pas à préciser ce que l'homme ferait. Elle du garder sa position.

-Monsieur, vous n'êtes pas bien, s'il vous plait resté en arrière et ….

Sarah la sentit davantage qu'elle n'a vu, le coup de scalpel rapide et brusque dans l'air. Seulement ce n'était pas dans l'air. Le scalpel toucha son bras. Le sang a commencé à couler rapidement et en grande quantité à partir de sa peau tranchés, et l'impact la poussa à genoux. Le Sang empira par le second coup de scalpel et Sarah ne pouvait pas réagir.

Une fois qu'elle pu regardait vers le bas, elle sentit un violent coup de pied dans ses côtes. Elle sentit sa tête rebondir sur le sol et quelque chose à l'intérieur de sa blessure. Elle haleta. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. La peur l'empêchait de voir directement. Elle sentit la main de l'homme sur sa tête, poussant vers le bas et l'autre la peloter à travers sa blouse, la peur la fit se retourner sur le ventre. Elle voulut s'éloigné de lui, mais elle ne pouvait bouger. L'oxygène dans ses poumons commença à diminuer, ce qui rendait presque impossible de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi personne ne l'aider ?

Elle a alors entendu un cri de colère de quelqu'un d'autre, et vu comment l'homme à été taclé du sol par le Dr Halstead. Elle se tourna légèrement et vit Will battre l'insensé, pour être arrêté par les autorités ? Sarah se sentit être tourné sur son dos, de sorte qu'elle leur fasse face. La douleur était insupportable.

-Reese, qu'est qui est arrivé ? Qu'est qui fait mal ?

Elle pouvait à peine distinguer la voix et la silhouette inquiète du Dr Rhodes et essayé de répondre, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle sentit à nouveau des mains sur elle, essayant de déboutonner sa blouse, se déplaçant sur sa poitrine Elle recula loin d'eux.

-Sarah, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, c'est bon, chérie. Dit-il apaisée. Il à légèrement poussé sa blouse, révélant les dommages.

-J'ai besoin d'une civière et d'un bloc prêt dès maintenant !

Sarah ne pouvait pas distingués se qui suivi. Elle entendu le Dr Rhodes parler avec anxiété à d'autres médecins, elle se sentit être déplacé sur une civière et fus forcé de porté un masque à oxygène. Elle sentit une piqûre sur son autre bras, une seringue anesthésiante. Elle essaya de rester éveillé, continuant d'entendre sur tout allait bien se passer puis tout devint noir.

Elle se réveilla complètement désorienté. La lumière de la chambre donnait envie de protéger ses yeux avec son bras, mais elle ne pouvait pas le déplacer. Elle cligna des yeux deux fois et baissa les yeux sur son corps. Elle avait son bras et sa poitrine bien bandée. Elle ne portait pas ses vêtements, mais un pyjama bleu clair pour les patients. Elle avait aussi une IV.

Elle regarda autour d'elle Elle était à l'hôpital _son_ hôpital. Elle reconnu même la chambre.

Elle sursauta quand le Dr Choi entra dans la chambre. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à la voir éveillé, parce qu'il se raidit. Après quelques secondes, il se détendit et se dirigea vers elle avec un bref sourire.

-Comment te sens-tu Reese ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Les images de ce qui était arrivé commençaient à lui revenir. Elle décida immédiatement qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit comme ça. Elle savait qu'elle avait à nouveau foiré, et maintenant elle ne pouvait faire face à ses réprimandes.

-Je suis désolé. Elle dit enfin, se détournant de lui.

Le Dr Choi ne bougea pas. Il se sentait coupable qu'elle ressente le besoin de présenter des excuses.

-Sarah, ce qui est arrivé, n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'es pas à blâmer ou à être accusé de quoi que ce soit. Cet homme..-A sa mention, Sarah grimaça et un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. N'est pas bien. Il était sous médicaments, et maintenant il est en garde à vue. Cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui.

Sarah analysa ce qu'il dit, mais ne se sentait pas à l'aise de parler de cela avec lui. Elle voulait _le voir._ Elle voulait Connor.

-Pouvez-vous bipé Dr Rhodes ? Je veux lui poser des questions sur ma chirurgie.

Ethan se sentait un peu déçu, mais hocha la tête.

-Il n'est pas à l'hôpital en ce moment, mais je vais biper le Dr Manning.

Sarah fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais était d'accord avec ce qu'il avait dit. Il sourit à nouveau et sortit de la chambre, la laissant seule pendant un certain temps. Elle essaya de souleva son bras, mais la douleur ressentie était insupportable. Elle ne voulait pas être ici. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait des choses à faire.

-Tu es réveillée.

La voix de Nathalie fit son entré dans la chambre. Elle avait l'air fatigué et …. Très enceinte. Sarah soupira à sa vue. Elle avait était inconsciente une certaine période.

-Combiens de temps j'étais inconsciente ?

-Quatre jours.

Sarah ferma fort les yeux.

-Tu avais un poumon perforé, Sarah. Trois côtes cassées, une lacération et une commotion cérébrale. Il a été inculpé pour la tentative d'assassina et pour… l'agression sexuelle.

Elle sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi stupide ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu dois ressentir en ce moment. Dit Nathalie s'approchant avec précaution. Mais je te connais. Et je sais que tu as tendance à être très dur avec toi-même. Tu dois probablement penser que ce qui est arrivé et de ta faute, et je suis ici pour te dire que ce n'est pas le cas. Ce connard aurait pu réagir de cette façon avec n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Elle déglutit. Je sais que tu as réagi à cause de moi, et…

-Ne te sent pas responsable. Sarah la mis en garde. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre se sente coupable à cause de ce qui était arrivé.

-Je ne. Elle répondit tranquillement. Elle repéra la chaise à côté du lit et s'assit doucement. Il y a des gens dans ce monde qui sont tout simplement mauvais. Il était drogué Sarah. Tu aurais pu parler du temps et il aurait quand même réagi comme il la fait. Il aurait encore essayé de …. Les mots ne sortirent pas, mais Sarah compris. Elle comprit qu'il aurait tenté de la violé.

Sarah soupira, mais hocha la tête. La dernière chose qu'elle devait faire était de jouer la victime. Elle avait besoin d'être forte pour tout le monde. Mais les larmes ne cessaient de tomber sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait les arrêter.

Nathalie soupira.

-Dr Charles, Will et moi-même sommes d'accord sur le fait que tu doit parler à un psychologue… mais je pense que ce serait mieux si tu parlait avec Connor avant.

Sarah fronça les sourcils

-Pourquoi tu me dis cela ?

-Il a passé toutes les nuits sur cette chaise. Il a été forcé de quitter l'hôpital pour qu'il puisse dormir un peu, mais il a eu beaucoup de peine à te laisser.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

*Note de l'auteur. « Je ne prends pas le viol, tentative de viol et la culture du viole sur les femmes à la légère. Ceci est quelques choses qui ne devraient jamais être encouragée et devrait certainement être finit. S'il vous plaît, rester mature et respectueux dans vos commentaires. »


	5. La visite

**Coucou tous le monde voici le 5ème chapitre "La visite" en espérant que ça vous plait toujours...**

 **L'auteur est toujours WhereIstheBlack dont la fiction non traduite ce trouve sur ce site "The jacket", je ne fais que traduire.**

 **Perso je suis enfin en vacances donc je vais un peu profité de ma famille et prendre de l'avance sur la traduction de cette fiction. L'auteur pour l'instant n'a écrit que 10 chapitre... En attendant Enjoy... :)**

* * *

 **La visite**

Quelques coups portés à la porte détournèrent son attention de son livre. Ça n'a pas été facile d'être une patiente. Elle était habitué à être en mouvement toute la journée, occupé avec les patients, les testes, la physiothérapie, les résultats de laboratoire… elle pourrait le faire indéfiniment. Mais maintenant tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de rester dans sa chambre d'hôpital et ce reposer, elle avait eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à ce qui est arrivé, sur la façon dont il l'avait touché, et comment cela affecterait ses décisions. Elle avait essayé de ne pas penser à l'incident qui pourrait influencer sa décision sur la pathologie… ça ne pourrait pas l'aider. Tout ce qui était arrivé semblait pointer en sa faveur. Mais elle savait que prendre des décisions hâtives ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Elle avait besoin d'une pause de réflexion. Elle voulait partir ?

-Puis-je entrer ? Dit une tête furtivement subtile à travers la porte. Bien-sur, c'était lui… Sarah avait attendu avec impatience sa visite.

-Bien-sur Dr Rhodes.

Il entra, cachant derrière lui un petit bouquet de fleurs qui la fit rougir. Même en ayant faillit être tué, il pouvait encore la faire rougir. Il pouvait encore la faire se sentir étourdie et … spécial. Il les plaça soigneusement sur sa table de chevet et s'assit lentement sur la chaise à côté de l'étudiante en médecine. Il la regarda attentivement, mais ne dit pas un mot. Sarah savait qu'il y avait une sorte de conflit dans son esprit à cause de ses expressions changeante. Il se racla la gorge, mais la encore, rien ne sortit. Sarah se sentait peiné de le voir comme ça. Elle se sentait en quelque sorte coupable.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Mieux. Elle dit silencieusement.

Connor hocha la tête, entrelaça ses doigts et plaça ses mains sous son menton puis soupira.

-Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas arrivé à temps. Je suis désolé…. Ses yeux étaient brillants, et Sarah savait qu'elle devait l'arrêter.

-Hey. Dis Sarah posant sa main valide sur son avant-bras. Connor lui prit, l'examinant et dessina lentement des motifs sur elle, son esprit toujours ailleurs. Sarah se détendit, mais elle avait besoin de lui dire qu'il avait tort.

-Ne fait pas ça. Dit-elle sévèrement, Sans récupérer sa main. Ne vient pas ici, prendre le blâme pour les choses que personne ne pouvait contrôler. Ça ne va pas aider. ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Elle grimaça. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Si quelque chose, j'aurais du être plus alerte…..

-Sarah, te blâme pas pour quoi que ce soit…

-Tu ne devrais pas non plus. Elle ajouta brusquement. Ou le Dr Manning, Ou le Dr Halstead. Personne n'est à blâmer. C'était au-dessus de nous.

Connor regarda le sol, ses mains tenant toujours celle de Sarah.

-J'ai voulu le tuer. Lui révéla t-il, la surprenant. J'ai voulu le découper en plusieurs morceaux. S'il n'y avait pas eu Halstead, je ... –Il se tu. Je veux lui faire payer. Je veux le faire souffrir.

-Je ne veux pas.

Il la regarda, confus.

-Sarah, il t'a fait du mal. Il a essayé de….

-Je sais. Oui, je veux lui faire payer pour ce qu'il a fait. Il doit payer. Il ne peut pas circuler après ce qu'il a fait, mais je ne veux pas de vengeance. Ça ne va pas m'aider… ou lui, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux juste que justice soit faite. Si je me laisse ressentir ce genre de haine, je sais que je ne m'en sortirai pas.

Connor secoua la tête, en colère. Elle vit les muscles de sa mâchoires se contracté, elle a immédiatement retiré sa main de la sienne. Il remarqua qu'elle était un peu effrayée, et détendue.

-C'est juste… que je ne comprends pas comment tu laissé passer ça.

-Je ne laisse pas passer. Je ne peux pas. Cela va me hanter pour le reste de ma vie. Elle dit, quelques larmes se formant dans ses yeux. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser envelopper dedans. Je dois essayer de passer à autre chose. C'est la première étape pour être bien. Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle avait dit était la bonne façon de gérer, mais elle se sentait en paix avec sa décision. Elle ne voulait pas être en colère pour toujours.

Connor ne la regardait pas, mais il semblait plus calme maintenant. Sarah savait que ce n'était facile pour personne, mais elle devait essayer de faire du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour garder tout le monde en paix.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, c'est ce que je vais faire. Il dit, la regardant enfin. Sarah a vu la même sincérité, habituel dans ses yeux et soupira reconnaissante.

-Je te remercie.

-Je pense toujours que tu dois parler à un psychologue.

Sarah soupira.

-Je ne suis pas sur d'être encore prête.

-Je sais Sarah, mais c'est important. Comme tu l'as dit, c'est une des premières étapes pour toi, pour être bien.

Sarah grimaça. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les psychologues. En fait, elle respectait leur profession entières…mais elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir, de revivre ce qui était arrivé. Elle se sentait effrayé de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ressentait de la ….honte.

-Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux. Insista Connor.

-Non….ça va j'irai. Mais tu dois me promettre une chose.

Il la regarda, curieux.

-Promet moi que tu vas me libéré.

Connor fronça les sourcils.

-Sarah, Tu n'es pas encore prête pour sortir. Tu es ici que depuis quelques jours….

-Je peux bouger mon bras maintenant. Elle insista. Tu veux voir ? Elle le déplaça. Elle sentit une piqûre, et recula un peu, faisant sourire Connor brièvement. Mes muscles guérissent avec les antibiotiques, et je n'ai plus besoin de respirateur. Me garder ici est une perte de temps et d'argent. Je veux partir. Elle dit décidé. Plus je reste ici, plus je pense à ce sujet, et ce que je ressens est pire. Je dois être quelque part ailleurs. Je veux aller à la maison.

Connor soupira.

-Reese, je ne peux pas.

-S'il te plait. Elle insista une nouvelle fois, ce qui la rendit déterminée. En tant que médecin, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre cette décision. Mais Sarah était pratiquement un médecin elle-même. Si elle était absolument sûre…

Il soupira.

-Peux-tu marcher ?

-Oui.

-As-tu fait des exercices physiques tous les jours ?

Elle hocha la tête à nouveau.

-Bien. Je te libère cet après-midi. Mais tu dois voir un psychologue aujourd'hui. Je vais te donner un rendez-vous à dix-sept heures. Et tu dois prendre tes médicaments, et assister à la physiothérapie tous les jours. Et tu dois certainement prendre une semaine de congé, compris ?

-Oui, Dr Rhodes. Dit-elle sur le même ton que les patients.

Il sourit et ramena quelques cheveux qui étaient sur son visage derrière son oreille. Elle sentit son cœur battre dans ses oreilles et un frisson le long de sa colonne. Elle le vit faire ce qu'il a fait à la fête : Il regarda ses lèvres, elle sentit l'air dans ses poumons diminué, dans le bon sens seulement. Elle se sentait devenir nerveuse. Ce ne fut que maintenant qu'elle a remarqué que ses cheveux été en désordre, et elle portait une robe fine qui n'était surement pas attrayante du tout. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand il la regarda à nouveaux dans ses yeux.

-Prends soin de toi, d'accord Reese ?

Elle déglutit et hocha la tête.

-N'oublie pas, aujourd'hui à dix-sept heures, rendez-vous avec Alice Clarke, la psychologue.

Elle hocha la tête, et il parti. Elle expira l'air de ses poumons, se rendant par la même occasion qu'elle s'était arrêté de respiré, porta son bras à son visage. Que lui faisait-il ? Comment pouvait-il lui faire se sentir de cette façon ? Nerveuse, étourdie….et en paix. Quelles étaient ses intentions à son égard ? L'aimé-t-il aussi ? Elle se sentait confuse.

Elle se rallongea, pensa à ce qui était arrivé et commença à se préparer mentalement pour son prochain rendez-vous. Aujourd'hui allait être l'enfer d'une montagne russe.

Les heures passaient et Sarah a finalement parlé avec Alice Clarke. Elles ont discuté brièvement de ce qui était arrivé et elle a insisté pour qu'elles se voient chaque semaine. Alice avait évoqué la possibilité d'avoir des flashbacks indésirables et de l'anxiété… du au stress post-traumatique. Elle a donné a Sarah son numéro en cas d'urgence, et écrivit quelques conseils de ce qu'il faut faire si elle se sentait anxieuse ou stressée.

Sarah se sentit détendue à la fois mentalement et physiquement. A dix-neuf heure, elle fut libéré par Connor avec les conditions dont ils avaient parlé, et elle avait demandé à April d'allé à son appartement pour lui obtenir des vêtements propres et des produits d'hygiène. Quand elle est revenu, et après que Sarah eu pris sa douche, elle a insisté pour la reconduire à son appartement.

En quittant l'hôpital, Nathalie et Will lui dit au revoir en l'étreignant avec soin. Maggie est également venu à elle, ainsi que d'autres infirmières qui lui souhaitèrent bonne chance Dr Charles et Dr Choi ont insisté pour qu'elle les appels si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, et même la chef Goodwin lui a donné quelques mots de réconfort. Tout le monde était là. Elle se tourna légèrement et vit Connor reposant sur l'un des bureaux aux loin, portant ses vêtements, en lui souriant. Sarah lui retourna le geste et sortit finalement.

April est resté quelques heures avec elle, en parlant de tout et de rien et faire en sorte qu'elle se sentait bien. Elle savait qu'elle se sentait épuisé et voulait effacer de sa tête pour pouvoir se détendre, elle la donc laissé quelques temps plus tard pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Quelques minutes plus tard, son téléphone vibra, montrant un message de Connor.

 _Es-tu à la maison ?_

Elle tapa son SMS lentement, en utilisant seulement sa main gauche.

 _Oui. April vient de partir. Merci pour tout._

 _De rien. Tout va bien avec Clarke ?_

Sarah soupira. _Oui. Elle m'a donné son numéro en cas d'urgence._

 _Ok. Dors bien. Appel moi si besoin._

 _Je le ferais. Merci._

A dix heure trente, elle a décidé de changer ses bandages, puis d'aller au lit. Ses blessures ont commencé à causer un inconfort, elle a pris ses médicaments et partit se couché, en espérant que le sommeil arriverai, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle a continué à tourner et se retourner incapable de se sentir à l'aise. Elle fit le tour de son appartement pendant quelques minutes, puis se coucha à nouveau. Elle se sentait si fatigué, mais incapable de dormir. L'incident la hanté encore, mais comment ne pourrait-il pas ? Elle se souvenait de tout distinctement : son odeur, la couleur de sa chemise, les lumières clignotantes… elle sentit son cerveau rejouant tout, lentement.

Elle secoua la tête, alluma les lumières et se leva de nouveau, mais elle trébucha avec els couvertures et tomba à genoux. Puis tout devint noir : elle est tombée à genoux comme quand il lui avait attrapé le bras. Elle a immédiatement sentit la douleur. Elle s'est alors sentit revenant en arrière. Elle le sentait. Elle sentait sa botte sur ses côtes, la fissure qu'il l'empêcher de respirer.

Elle haletait. Son poumon. Il avait été transpercé. Elle sentait à nouveau : la peur, le désespoir, la douleur. La seule différence est qu'il n'y avait personne ici. Elle était censée être en sécurité.

Elle à commencé à se rassurer, à se dire qu'elle allait bien. Elle a essayé les exercices de respiration, mais elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler. La peur fit son chemin dans ses veines, lui faisant bouillir son sang. Il était là. Elle pouvait le sentir. Il était autour. Il allait finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

Elle paniqua et rampa à travers le plancher en bois, à bout de souffle. Ses yeux sont devenus rouges, et quelques points de suture sur son bras et son torse s'étaient ré ouvert. Elle sentait l'humidité de sa propre tache de sang sur sa chemise, mais elle rampait toujours. Elle devait sortir. Elle avait besoin de son téléphone pour appeler à l'aide.

Une fois qu'elle eu atteint son salon, elle récupéra son appareil et commença à tapé un numéro. Elle mit son téléphone à l'oreille, mais personne ne répondit. Elle composa de nouveau rapidement le numéro, et cette foi il répondit

-Sarah ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Un souffle rauque était la seule chose qu'elle laissa échappé, alarmant Connor.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle haletait, laissant difficilement échappé les mots.

-Aide-moi. Elle chuchota

-Je suis en route, d'accord ? Ne raccroche pas. Sarah entendit sa voix frénétique. Elle a essayé de l'avertir que ce n'était pas sur, de lui dire qu'il était autour, mais impossible de lui dire.

-Ne raccroche pas, d'accord ? Reste avec moi. Essayer de te calmer. Essaye de respirer. Il a ensuite commencé à imiter un rythme de respiration pour elle, qui semblait marcher. Son souffle stabilisé, elle dit :

-Il est ici. Il est venu pour moi. La réalisation l'a frappée et elle a commencé à pleurer.

-Tout va bien chérie, tu es en sécurité. Il la réconforta.

Elle secoua la tête, d'une manière excessive.

-Non, il est ici… je l'ai senti. Elle sentit l'anxiété la reprendre, et elle cria plus fort.

A ce moment elle entendu le moteur d'une voiture à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Elle entendit une portière de voiture fermée dans le silence de la nuit, et des pas commencer à monter les escaliers.

-Sarah, je suis là. Quel est le numéro de l'appartement.

La question semblait la distraire de ses pensées indésirables.

-Cent seize, quatrième étages.

-Peux-tu ouvrir la porte pour moi ? Elle sentit sa respiration instable, comme s'il était entrain de courir.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle sentit quelque chose la prendre en main et elle a rapidement fait son chemin jusqu'à la porte, elle l'ouvrit après quelques essais et se jeta sur Connor, criant hystériquement, et sans tenir compte de la douleur des blessures récemment ouvertes.

Connor la tenait prés de lui, et ils se laissèrent tous les deux tombé sur le sol.

-Ça va. Dit-il en lui caressant le dos, une main tenant l'arrière de la tête se perdant dans ses boucles. C'est bon, je suis ici.

Elle a continué de pleurer dans sa poitrine, incapable de se contrôler, se tenant à lui comme si ça vie en dépendait. Il la prit donc soigneusement dans ses bras et entra dans sa chambre. Il la plaça soigneusement dans son lit et a commencé à vérifier ses blessures et qui sont avérées être pas si mal que ça. Il hésita à l'emmener à l'hôpital mais savait qu'elle n'y resterait pas, donc il commencé à se dirigé vers la salle de bains pour obtenir une trousse de premiers soins, quand il sentit qu'elle attrapé son bras.

-Sarah, je vais juste chercher une trousse de soins, d'accord ? Je ne te laisse pas.

Il chercha rapidement dans la salle de bains, les bandages propres ainsi que les gazes, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour un verre d'eau.

Quand ile st revenu, elle avait cessé de pleurer, mais était encore recroquevillé avec ses bras autour d'elle.

-Je vais refaire tes bandages, d'accord ?

Il alluma la lumière de la lampe ainsi que ceux au plafond, ce qui la fit loucher.

-J'ai besoin que tu te mettes sur le dos. Il dit, se frottant les mains avec un désinfectant. Une fois fait, il tria les bandages et les gazes.

-Je vais soulever un peu ta chemise pour nettoyer tes points de sutures. Cela va faire un peu mal. Sarah ne répondit pas, mais une fois que Connor appliqua l'alcool, elle siffla, elle devint plus alerte. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua la présence de Connor clairement pour la première fois. Sa tête tapée, ses oreilles sifflées.

-Qu'est….

-Tu as fais une crise de panique, du genre SPT. Tu dois avoir fait quelque chose pour avoir déclenché ça, tu t'en souviens ? Lui demanda t-il calmement, en essayant de la distraire de ce qu'il faisait.

-Je… oui. Je suis tombé à genou plus tôt. Elle déglutit. Je me souviens quand…

-Je sais. Il dit apaisée. Il a ensuite commencé à s'occuper de son bras, lui faisant un nouveau bandage.

-Terminé. Il dit, en mettant la trousse de premiers soins sur sa table de chevet. Il la regarda, elle était encore recroquevillée.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé. Elle chuchota. J'étais bien, puis tout d'un coup…

-N'y pense pas. Tu as fais une crise sévère, tu dois te reposer.

Elle sentit les larmes se formé dans ses yeux.

-Je ne peux pas. J'ai essayé mais je n'y arrive pas.

Connor regarda la jeune fille devant lui. Elle avait l'air si fragile, et si perdue. Et rien de tout cela n'était de sa faute. Elle été tout simplement une victime. Il sentit la colère monter en lui mais la repoussa. Elle avait besoin de lui en ce moment. Il regarda sa montre : deux heures quarante trois. Il était tard, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Sarah seul. Il n'aurait pas du certainement la laissé sortir en premier lieu. Pas avant une évaluation psy. Il cessa de se battre avec lui-même quand il entendit Sarah pleurant silencieusement.

-Je vais passer la nuit ici. Je serais sur le canapé. Essaye de te calmer. Il lui dit finalement, il éteignit les lumières. Sarah hocha la tête, mais continué à pleurer.

Connor espérait que Sarah finirai pas tomber de fatigue, mais cela ne fut pas le cas. Elle continué de pleurait, il sentit quelque chose dans ses intestins. Il ne pouvait supporter de l'entendre comme ça. Après quelques minutes, il se leva du canapé et atteint sa chambre. Il se glissa tranquillement sous les couvertures et la prenant contre lui. Elle continua de pleurer, serrant sa chemise dans son poing, Connor sentit le chagrin le frapper.

-C'est bon, bébé. Laisse sortir. Il lui dit laissant sa main parcourir ses cheveux, essayant de la calmer. Laisse tout sortir. Je suis ici, d'accord ? Je ne pars pas.

-Je te remercie. Sarah dit après avoir respiré une minute ou deux.

Connor ne pu l'aider, mais lui embrassa la tempe. Il voulait la garder en sécurité. Même si cela signifiait rester debout toute la nuit à veiller sur elle.


End file.
